


Cold

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."





	Cold

It was snowing, thick snowflakes filling the sky wherever you looked and falling slowly to the ground which had been long since covered in white. It was a child’s dream come true, and many of the city’s children had already taken to the streets with joyful screaming. 

All but two boys who sat glued to the big window in Valentine’s room. It gave the best view of everything they were missing, much better than any window in Mercutio’s room. This way they could clearly see everyone but them having the time of their lives. 

Mercutio sneezed, and a moment later Valentine did too, wiping his nose with his sleeve even though the adults always said not to do that. He was a rebel, like Mercutio always said. 

“It’s unfair,” Mercutio muttered to his little brother who nodded firmly without actually knowing what exactly Mercutio meant. Everything was unfair to him at the moment. “Forced to stay inside, just because we have colds. Since we’re already sick we should be able to go out, right? We’re not risking anything!”

“Right!” Valentine added hotly, nodding his head so hard he grew dizzy and had to stop. 

The worst had been when Paris came into the room earlier to ask how they were doing, his cheeks red from the cold and snow still melting in his hair. Mercutio had thrown a pillow at him and Valentine had thrown his stuffed bear, although he had immediately run after it to pick it up again.

Traitor, Mercutio had called him and Valentine had agreed, even though he wasn’t entirely certain what it meant. Only that Paris was mean, which he was. He could go out and play all he wanted while they had to stay inside. Mean, mean Paris, Valentine muttered into Friar Law’s fuzzy head. 

“Hey, kiddos.” 

For a moment Valentine wondered if his cousin could read minds, but when he turned around Paris was looking at them with a mischievous smirk. He didn’t seem mad, so he couldn’t have known that Valentine was calling him names. Just to be safe he pressed himself into Mercutio’s side, however, because Paris was big and, like, an adult. Or something. 

“What do you want?” Mercutio asked with narrowed eyes. Valentine glanced at him and mimicked the expression. 

“What you want?” he asked quickly, leaning out slightly from Mercutio’s shirt so Paris could see his narrowed eyes. 

Paris pressed his hand to his mouth and made some noises like he was trying to cough or something, Valentine wasn’t sure. When he removed his hand, however, he only smiled. “I thought you two might be bored in here. Can’t allow you to go outside, but I thought I could do something to cheer you up inside instead. I had a couple servants wax the floor, so why don’t you grab your fluffy socks and come with me? It’ll be just like ice-skating.”

Valentine gasped and looked up at Mercutio with big eyes. When he saw his brother’s hesitant look he pulled at the shirt in his hand and gave his best pout. Mercutio always did whatever he wanted when he did that pout. 

True to form Mercutio sighed and nodded. “Grab your socks then, I guess,” he muttered. 

Valentine grinned and dragged Mercutio across the room, over to the dresser where all his underwear were. “Yay! Skate, skate, skate,” he sang, only stopping to sneeze once. 

Before he opened the dresser he gave Friar Law for Mercutio to hold, then ruffled through every drawer until he found the fluffiest pair of socks he had. Ignoring the chaos around him he turned around and took back his bear, then grinned at Mercutio. “Your turn!”

Mercutio sniffled and shrugged. “Fine.”

Valentine grinned even harder and decided to run ahead and see if he couldn’t find the best pair of socks for Mercutio first. Right before he ran past Paris, however, he stopped and considering him. “You’re not mean. Sorry,” he said seriously, then smiled and dashed forward into the hall, his mind set on Mercutio’s room. 

Behind him Paris started to laugh.


End file.
